So The Stories Go
by Quiet Waters
Summary: Everyone has stories to tell. They can be about anyone, and anything. And they're all captured in this little bundle of short, independent one-shots for you to enjoy. This chapter: Tom and Jen!
1. For Whom The Wedding Bells Toll

**I've finally got myself to start a bundle of standalone one-shots for all the dozens of ideas I have! All these little stories are independent from each other and can be about every character, characters or ship, crack and canon and contain basically every genre, setting or theme!**

 **One of the reasons I decided to put them in a bundle is to avoid dozens of small stories cluttering my story list. But aside from that, writing these short stories is also meant to be a bit of a practice for me to help lower my average word count, as people who are familiar with my stories know that they can be kind of long... to say the least! I aim to make all the** **stories in here about 2000 to 2500 words long.**

 **We kick this bundle off a** **Alejandro and Heather one-shot! But b** **ear with me though, I have never written dedicated Alejandro X Heather before!**

* * *

There is a day for every mother that she has to see her child go to be loved by someone else. That was the bittersweet flipside of seeing your daughter getting wed. Though, as the day was there, she committed herself to make her daughter look her best before she gave her away, helping her in a dress and applying makeup gently like only the nurturing hand of a mother could.

But while it was a day of pride and emotion to her mother, to Heather, the bride in question, it felt like a humiliation…

''Gee Heather, couldn't you have gone to a tanning salon? You look like a ghost in that dress!'' Her younger brother mockingly asked as he came walking into the room after noticing Heather looked pale in her face.

''Shut up Damian!'' Heather snapped back, violently jerking her head towards him before her mother turned it back just as violently to face the mirror.

''What do you mean? We _have_ been to the salon!'' Heather's mother stated as she undid the curlers in Heather's hair, ignorant that Heather's face was pale with anxiety, something no amount of tanning or lotion could hide.

Heather's mother removed the last curler and looked at her mirror image, her curly haircut providing a classy finish to her glamorous wedding dress fitting for a girl of Heather's stature. Even despite his mockery earlier, Damian had to admit that Heather looked really good.

''Aren't you the most beautiful bride ever?'' A mother emotionally asked as she watched her daughter standing in a wedding dress.

''Yeah…'' Her daughter responded as she looked at her mirror image, speechless.

''Come, let's go to the chapel!'' Heather's mom declared, combating her emotions.

Her mother plinked away a tear as her daughter grew up before her eyes. Heather watched herself in the mirror one last time before they left. She cast a disgusted glance at her own mirror image. She plucked at her dress and let the fabric run through her hand, finding no beauty like she was assured to see in the pure white dress at all. It was her and Alejandro's big day, the day she was going to be married to Alejandro Burromuerto. Usually, women like her would be thrilled. But Heather only got sick of the thought of marrying both her soul mate and her eternal rival.

While there was plenty of room for heartfelt romance, courtesy of Alejandro, their natures made everything a personal battle to one-up the other. Even during intimacy they'd try to outlast the other in one way or another in a duel to prove their superiority. However, as hostilely competitive as Alejandro and Heather may get, they got a kick out of the competition and had genuine respect for one another and their shrewd ways.

She thought back about the day he proposed to her. After a particularly intense advanced dancing class, Alejandro suggested they'd have a bite to eat somewhere. Heather should've known that he was up to something as they ate their meals.

* * *

''Have you ever realized how many girls and women alike think how lucky you are that I'm dating you?'' Alejandro asked as he rested his head on his arms and suavely eyed Heather, who seemed unfazed.

''No. I don't concern myself with them.'' Heather answered brutishly snobbish before she casually resumed eating.

''Oh it's true! Have you never noted all the jealous looks all those women gave you as we walked past them? For as long as we've been dating, they shot us those looks, those green-eyed envious glares…'' Alejandro continued as he leant his body towards Heather at a seductively slow while his tone gradually became a purr as Heather had to repress her cheeks from blushing red.

''… willing to kill to have your place! But they can only fantasize about walking next to me! Only you are worthy of the privilege of being my soul mate!''

''Don't flatter yourself!'' Heather scoffed, rolling her eyes.

''It's true! Everyone thinks you're lucky to have me, but quite contrary, I think I'm lucky to have you! All these things we did, all the places we went to! Buenos Aires, Rio De Janeiro or beautiful Barcelona, all of it would've felt so empty if you weren't by my side experiencing it with me!'' Alejandro passionately whispered at her as Heather couldn't keep a straight face anymore and blushed like crazy, flattered and blissfully reminiscing about their joyous past years.

''A woman so intelligent, persistent and thorough! No one but you can compete with me in anything, and it's a complete delight, it has always been these years that we've been a couple! Never could I've wished for a lady who's both as delicate as a rose but as deceivingly shark as its thorns!'' He continued, staring in her eyes as Heather turned her head, completely enamored but reluctantly not wanting to completely submit to his flattery.

''Let those other women dream on! None of them could ever live up to their fantasies! They wish to be toreros to have a chance to dance with this bull and hope to tame it…'' Alejandro dismissively called before he stood up and walked up to Heather, puzzling her as he stood next to their table. Then, he undid his necklace and got down on one knee.

''…But you are the only one who could tame this bull, and even make it wish to share its life with you!'' He concluded, his necklace resting on his open hand palm as he presented it to Heather, who choked up.

''Is, is this a proposal?'' She gasped, shocked and on the verge of tears of pure happiness.

''A proposal? No! This is only a request to make me the happiest man on this planet!'' Alejandro calmly explained. ''Would you want to?''

A short silence persisted before she shot up and flew into his arms. ''Yes of course!'' Heather bawled, overjoyed, allowing her cool demeanor to fall out of pure bliss.

* * *

That was then, and a shudder of disgust went down Heather's spine as she thought about it once more. She was weak, distracted and caught off-guard by his flattery. Soon, she'd grow to suspect that this was part of his most elaborate plan to demote her to 'misses Heather Burromuerto'. She'd have this title for life, it felt demeaning and Alejandro knew she hated that. Though she felt like she couldn't just object to their marriage in any way. Regardless whether she'd admit that it didn't feel right or outright accuse Alejandro of what she suspected, she'd completely embarrass herself and her family to Alejandro's kin by throwing a scene, who were rather high-class and viewed such a denial as an insult, especially because Heather always has been in their good graces.

The ride to the church was rather long, but not even remotely long enough for Heather as she idly listened to everything her parents said and listlessly took all the pestering from her siblings. Her family not once seemed to suspect something was off, probably because anything they did note about Heather was blamed on nervousness for the ceremony.

Shortly after, they pulled over at a cathedral.

Heather wasn't religious at all, she never cared for it. But Alejandro and his family, despite everything, were fiercely loyal Catholics and insisted they marry in a cathedral, in Catalonia nonetheless. She remembered all the fuss they had to go through, all the flights from Toronto and Barcelona and back in such short time for the preparation and the organization. But now that it was the big day, she had to admit that the atmosphere was beautiful, though if only Heather could enjoy it so much better than she did now.

They were accompanied by organ music as they entered the cathedral. Heather's siblings and her mother went ahead into the chapel as she and her dad stayed behind at the entrance.

''This is it!'' Heather's dad excitably whispered.

''Yeah.'' Heather replied as she shook, but from dread rather than excitement.

A acolyte then gestured them to enter the chapel as a different organ melody was played. Heather was anxious, and her nerves weren't exactly soothed by an entire chapel seating two families eyeing her and her father as they entered.

The only one not watching her was fortunately the only person she couldn't stand to look in the eyes right now as he stood at the end of the aisle. Alejandro dutifully looked at the altar and didn't allow himself at cast a look at Heather before she was right next to him. Meanwhile, one of Alejandro's brothers did look back at her before he whispered something to Alejandro.

She was stuck between two evils. If she allowed herself to marry Alejandro, she'd be his wife with all the , but if she denied their marriage, she'd have to disgrace herself and admit weakness, something Alejandro and his family preyed on like starving wolves, and they wouldn't make an exception for such a big event. No matter what Heather did, she'd feel like Alejandro would win.

By now, she'd rather rip her dress off and walk down the aisle stark naked, for that'd feel as much less of a humiliation to herself than any of the choices she was presented. But Heather herself was fully aware that that was ridiculous to even consider, even now.

She cast a glance at both their families, one looking even more menacing than the other as her heart throbbed in her throat. Heather was something she never was before and feared the most to be; She was lost on what to do.

They arrived at the altar and her father let go of her hand. For a moment, Heather felt a tinge of fear. It was as if she was back on her first day at kindergarten, unsure of what was to come as she was on her own for the first time of her life.

Alejandro finally allowed himself to look at Heather, and seemed genuinely enamored with how she looked. a warm smile was etched on his face as he realized how fortunate he was to have such a beautiful bride. All Heather could do, consumed with her own dread, was hissing in disdain and cocking her head slightly, seemingly hurting Alejandro.

As the bishop took his place, the ceremony officially began. All present listened attentively, except for the bride herself. She was so lost in her own thoughts and plans on how to get out of this that she didn't hear anything of the bishop's story of Alejandro and Heather or how a lively, captivating speaker he was.

''Heather?'' Alejandro asked as Heather was rudely pulled back to consciousness from the depths of her thoughts. Time had rushed past her. The bishop had long stopped speaking, and it was time for Alejandro to read his vows to Heather.

''If I may, can I recite something I've written for you?''

''Yes?'' Heather allowed, unsure what to expect.

"Heather, my muse, my soulmate, mi amor! I fondly remember the day we first met, and even though the road that followed often was bumpy as we butted heads like bulls, I always appreciated, no, _loved_ butting heads with you! You are true brilliance, you are blessed with both astounding beauty as well as brilliant intellect! Every time we make a battle out of something and you manage to outsmart me, as I see that cunning and proud smile, No matter what I'll say, I'm reminded that I'm alive! I wish to marry you as a pledge that together, we can take on everything, and everyone. We can take on the whole world for that matter! May we charm, outsmart and betray our way to the top, on the condition that we'll never betray each other or our vows! That is the oath I wish to live by with you, and may God strike me down if I'm lying!'' Alejandro passionately recited as he grabbed Heather's hand, getting the whole cathedral silent in awe, including Heather.

Heather's mind was blown. Hardly ever before has she seen Alejandro so ardently promise something. Usually, Alejandro's promises were worth as much as his beauty was skin-deep. But there was something about how Alejandro concluded his oath, pledging on divine retribution. Heather knew all too well that Alejandro lies and deceives on a regular basis, but he'll never do so under oath, especially under a spiritual one. Heather was moved by his promise, but would he break his own code just to coax Heather, or was there no scheme after all?

''Right...'' Heather mumbled, taken aback as she still processed her feelings getting in order. ''You expect me to recite something to you as well?'' She asked, a little undignified considering the circumstances. Alejandro nodded and Heather briefly regained composure.

''Alejandro, my significant other. Never in my life would I think I'd fall for someone as I did for you! I didn't want to admit it at all, I only saw that slick smile and the charismatic mind behind it, able to play whoever he set his eye on like a experienced puppeteer! I... I...'' Heather spoke as she paused briefly, thinking of what to say as she had somewhat forgotten her original vows and had to improvise. ''-I'm happy to discover that your smile could be real and your passion genuine! As we always duked it out to beat each other, I admit I sometimes had my doubts, but I'm happy to find out that that despite everything, I can fully trust in you to never stab me in the back. At least, not where it counts! I pledge to be to you exactly as what you are to me!'' Heather concluded, sounding overall less formal or passionate, but Alejandro still cast a legitimately warm smile and a proud nod.

The families applauded light as Heather reflected on her choice. Alejandro and her were so much alike, they'd do everything in their power to suit their needs and achieve their goals, no matter how petty or insignificant they might seem. She was aware that Alejandro was still like that, and that her initial fear of his true intentions wasn't unjustified. But seeing Alejandro pledge his love to her in this church, the one place he wouldn't dare disgrace made Heather's resolve that he did want to marry her without ulterior motives; purely out of love for her.

However, as the bishop continued, Heather cast a devious smirk.

And if he was lying after all, she'd be sure to find a way to make him pay.

* * *

 **Despite having no experience with them, I got to admit I have a good feeling about it! Is that justified?**

 **So, who do you think will star in the next story? It's almost finished, so you'll find out in a few days!**

 **Review, fave, follow or check out some of my other stories if you'd like!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	2. The Things I Do For You

**Writing these one-shots is fun!**

 **Today, I'm going to do something unusual for me! I can spend an entire paragraph here on what it is or why it's out of the ordinary, but I think you better go read it instead!**

 **Prepare for Courtney X Duncan that may turn a wee bit smutty for your tastes!**

* * *

''You better have everything, Duncan.'' Courtney calmly warned him as they set foot onto the local beach, dressed in only a sunhat and a large poncho covering her body while Duncan simply went for baggy, unrevealing trunks.

''I do. Are you sure you packed your good attitude?'' Duncan replied with a smirk, dressed in but his swim trunks, both ready for a day of sun and spending some quality time together.

Courtney and Duncan have been dating for a few years now since they met and hooked up under extraordinary circumstances; On a reality TV competition. Since then, they had become minor celebrities and contrary to the norm, their relationship lasted. That's not to say that there weren't any bumps in the road. The fame would occasionally take a toll on them, such as rumors that one of them was cheating, or the constant exposure almost leading to a public breakdown. But their fame wasn't the only problematic factor; Courtney and Duncan's attitudes and tastes were also seemingly incompatible with each other, and while the many, now legendary, arguing that came with it was commonly harmless or without lasting damage, that's not say it always was.

Then there were each other's families. Duncan's parents and extended family warmly welcomed Courtney. After all, such a polite and well mannered upper-class girl made a perfect daughter-in-law. But the parents of that same upper-class girl were obviously a lot less thrilled to meet the boy their daughter was dating, a crude thug with a rep sheet a mile long. Courtney's grandmother got around quite soon, as did Courtney's own mother. But Courtney's father and older sister remained endlessly scornful and haughty of Duncan, assuring Courtney that he was nothing but a lowly punk out to add another notch to his belt and freeload off of it at the same time. But Courtney found peace in that they were proven wrong as of three years later.

''This is the perfect place!'' Courtney declared after scouting the beach, ironically finding the spot nearby where she started.

''It would've been about time.'' Duncan sarcastically mumbled as they put their bags down and laid their towels out.

''What's that?'' Courtney huffed.

''Nothing.'' Duncan denied, though with a mockingly innocent smirk.

''I thought so too.'' She replied before she threw her poncho and sunhat off, leaving her dressed in only a forest green bikini more revealing than the grey two-piece she was known to wear. Duncan was not complaining at all.

''Do a little spin for me!'' He calmly requested. Courtney rolled her eyes before she answered to him and spun around, stopping a few times to strike a short pose. Duncan smirked and eyed his girlfriend and all her lovely aspects as she did her hair in a short ponytail.

He'd never openly come out for it, but Duncan considered himself very lucky that he got Courtney. He admired her body; Her freckles which he thought were actually pretty cute, her body shape, and especially checked out her tight but firm butt, which he found was the hottest. He wasn't allowed to say it, but he thought Courtney had great chests too. Then there was her giggle, a mature but daintily giggle that could make him feel like he was melting.

''Turn around, I'll rub you in with sunscreen!'' Courtney offered, beckoning Duncan to turn around before she gingerly did his back, meticulously making sure that no spot was left.

As Duncan quietly purred in enjoyment, he was reminded how well Courtney has taken care of him for the past few years. As Courtney was in college tackling both politics and law degrees. And Duncan, after blowing his entire high school education due to repeatedly being sent to juvenile hall, was catching up a few years before enrolling, as per Courtney's request and enabling. Duncan would never admit it, but he felt grateful for that. He heard stories about how real prison differed from juvie and how having a criminal record could severely affect your life, and if Duncan was honest with himself, he didn't want that.

''Would you mind rubbing in my back Duncan?'' Courtney requested as she laid down on her towel.

''Naturally!'' Duncan purred as he took the bottle and rubbed the lotion into his hands.

''But remember; No groping! Or pinching! Or tickling!'' Courtney sternly reminded him as she undid the back of her top and laid down as Duncan briefly toyed with the thoughts. ''And if you snatch my top again _I swear_ you won't get your trunks back until we get back home!'' She threateningly mumbled, jerking a finger at him.

''Come on, that only happened once!'' Duncan sheepishly replied. ''Besides, this _is_ a clothing optional beach!'' He remarked with a smirk while he honestly wasn't entirely sure of that.

''Then why don't _you_ set the example?'' Courtney calmly retorted as it slowly turned into a yawn as both the warmth and Duncan massaging her made her sleepy.

''Uhm, no.'' Duncan deadpanned as he lounged back on his own towel. ''These trunks are perfect where they are.''

''Coward.'' Courtney mumbled as she put her sunglasses on and went sunbathing. Duncan scoffed and went to listen to some music on his music player.

A good while later, Duncan noted that Courtney was dreamily staring at something in the distance, and her wide smile signified to Duncan that she took pleasure from what she saw. He followed her gaze and found out that Courtney was ogling at a very muscular, very tanned dude that, to Duncan's disgust, wore a tiny speedo. Nonetheless, the girls hounded around him and the guy basked in his popularity.

''Enjoying the view?'' Duncan asked with a venomous, envious tone.

''Hmm?'' Courtney mumbled, snapped back to reality by Duncan, yet immediately she understood what he meant. ''Oh come on! Like you never look at other women!''

''It's not that, I thought you'd have better taste than him!''

''Tss! You're just jealous!'' Courtney indignantly puffed.

''Jealous? Me? Of that douchebag? Please, look at him prancing about in those tiny trunks! They're embarrassing!'' Duncan scoffed.

''They're _not_ embarrassing! They're very functional really!''

''Just like puking during Christmas dinner isn't gross, but Just making room for more?" Duncan asked with a mocking smirk as Courtney rollen her eyes at the memory.

''And yet I bet _you_ wouldn't ever put on a speedo!''

''Who do you think am I? Justin? Of course not!'' Duncan shrugged.

''You don't have the balls for it!'' Courtney scoffed.

''Funny that you should mention balls because thing is; I simply don't fit in those trunks!'' Duncan boastingly quipped.

''Do you believe it yourself? You're just squeamish!'' Courtney retorted, seeing through Duncan with a knowing smile.

''I'm absolutely _not_ afraid! I just think they look gross and look hilariously stupid!'' Duncan argued as the conversation quickly seemed to turn into one of their legendary squabbles.

''I don't really think so.'' Courtney matter-of-factly stated. ''Kind of the opposite really. They look much better than those baggy trunks!'' She added much more assertive again, pointing at Duncan's pants.

''You can't be serious! Your whole business is on display! You like that? Do all girls like that?'' Duncan asked in disbelief.

''No... my friend think I'm crazy.'' Courtney admitted.

''Rightfully so!'' Duncan huffed.

''But it's not that bad! And besides, how is a woman wearing a bikini and having their ass or even their tits in full view any different?'' Courtney asked, getting annoyed with Duncan to such extent that she started to use harsher language but calming down a little immediately after. ''I'm sure you'd look _really_ hot in one if you just-''

''Don't even _think_ of finishing that sentence!'' Duncan growled.

''There's nothing wrong with them! My dad wears one and I think he looks great! Even for his age-''

''Ew! Ew! Ew!'' Duncan interrupted her, disgusted that she brought up her father as an example, and not just because of the topic at hand. ''Point is, chicks in bikinis are normal! Guys in speedos are garish, obnoxious and gross because they show more of a guy than is socially acceptable! On top of that, it'll make me the laughing stock of the beach so I will never, ever something like that on! Never!'' He resolutely declared, unaware that he did admit he was too afraid.

''So that's it? When you expect me to look attractive, it has to be like that but when I want something from you for a change, sir is too chicken to give in! Some boyfriend, after all that I've done for you!'' Courtney muttered, both angry and a little disappointed as she laid down and put her shades back on.

Duncan scoffed quietly and put his music player back on as he reflected on their previous discussion. A while later, Duncan cast a glance over to a small boulevard with all kinds of little shops and he started to realize he felt thirsty, among other things that he wasn't yet sure about.

''Hey princess, I'm going to get a coke, you want something too?'' Duncan offered as he shot up.

''Yes, I'd love a mineral water please!'' Courtney requested, having largely put their squabble behind them.

''Hold on, I'll be back in a minute.'' Duncan remarked as he took his wallet and left.

* * *

After a period of time that was much longer than a minute in either context, Duncan was walking back to his girlfriend holding bottles of cola and water. He also bought something else, and that made Duncan feel uncomfortable, awkward and rather embarrassed and taking notice of some quiet mocking from a few guys passing by him did little to make him feel any more reassured. He could only hope he wouldn't regret this.

Duncan arrived back at Courtney, who had almost fallen asleep but still wasn't far off enough to take note of Duncan's return.

''What took you so long?'' Courtney murmured, barely awake.

''Here's your water.'' Duncan casually noted as he put the chilly bottle down on Courtney's back, who understandably yelped in surprise.

''Duncan!'' Courtney gasped as she jerked around. ''You- _Holy sh-_!'' She shouted after she had rolled on her back. Her jaw dropped a little at the sight in front of her. Duncan was carrying his trunks over his shoulder and dressed in nothing but a black, snugly fitting speedo. As Duncan now started to blush and looked away, at a loss for how to act, Courtney grinned and took it all in.

''Could you please _not_ make a big deal out of it?'' Duncan requested as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head, still feeling embarrassed despite it being clear that his choice was a success.

''Spin around for me!'' Courtney told Duncan, sounding more demanding than she intended.

''No!'' Duncan unsurely called.

''Please?'' Courtney asked submissively. Duncan puffed and did a slow spin as Courtney closely examined Duncan up and down. He looked exactly as she imagined he'd look. His muscle tone looked more defined as well as other features, she had to make sure she didn't keep her eyes fixed on certain places.

''Why did you do this? I thought you said you'd 'never, ever put something like that on'.'' Courtney asked as Duncan sat down next to her.

''Because you were… _sort of_ right. You've done so much for me the past few years. You kept me out of juvie, you gave me another shot at my education all the while you put up with all the judgment of your family for dating me. I don't really know where I'd be if it wasn't for your help. So I guess in return, I can put my self-respect aside for a while and put on a mankini to please you!'' Duncan casually explained, trying his hardest not to sound sappy or humbled.

''You didn't have to do that silly!'' Courtney said, charmed as she pulled Duncan into a hug. ''But now that you have… I'm not complaining!'' She purred before they shared a kiss.

''Good, I started to get afraid it was all for nothing!'' Duncan grumbled as Courtney snuggled with him.

''Now if you only grew out a beard...''

''Don't push it!'' Duncan calmly warned her.

Duncan cast a glance over to some other beachgoers as they probably laughed at him as well. But Duncan realized that after all Courtney did and meant to him, he occasionally had to show her his gratefulness by doing something she needs or simply wants, no matter how mundane. Even if that meant for Duncan to feel a little self-conscious sometimes, it was worth it because Courtney was worth it to him.

* * *

 **Writing that felt out of the ordinary, but I feel kinda good about it nonetheless!**

 **No seriously, that turned out a little more garish than I imagined it too. That's not going to be a recurring trend, I just wanted to get that out of my system! The next one I plan to do returns to a more serious note, but you'll find out about that once the time is right!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


	3. The Son He Never Knew He Had

**This bundle is not dead yet! Quite contrary, I'm not even halfway through the ideas I want to publish! There simply were other writing priorities in life and writing!**

* * *

Ever since Tom came to the city, he dedicated his life to the fashion industry. While he initially tried to become a designer, he and his companion and close friend Jen later found themselves to be more content with reviewing fashion instead and worked hard to build up influence and a reputation. Years later, they'd be able to enjoy the fruits of their labour as another podcast for their popular and influential fashion blog slowly crawled to a conclusion, Tom and Jen were discussing the latest major fashion show that went down nearby. However, one of the two had a lot going on that affected his temper...

''-But I seriously can't believe they tried to reintroduce gingham again!'' Tom exclaimed, utterly appalled. ''What are people thinking these days? That fashion is some _joke_?! That you can just try to make your opinion a fact? O-M-G these people are going to be the _death_ of me some day! Hor-Ri-Ble!'' He passionately spat as fabulously angry as only he could as Jen began to note how unusually snappy Tom has been for a while now. Normally, Tom would be honestly critical, but keep his temper. She hardly recognized him.

'What kind of fashion dark age that will cause, we can't know for sure yet! We'll keep you updated on the blog and hope you'll tune in on the next episode of-'' Jen announced before Tom chimed in.

''Now Trending With Tom And Jen!'' They finished in unison with a smile, though Tom's smile was notably fake.

''And cut!'' One crew member called as a siren briefly blared, signaling the end of the recording session. This urged to throw his arms up in the air.

''Finally! I thought this episode would never end!'' Tom shouted in annoyance as he shot up and walked off.

''You want me to work with the montage right away?'' Another crew member asked as the hosts passed her.

''Please Edith, don't ask dumb questions! If you don't understand why you're here for, you're not _needed_!'' He venomously spat before he stomped off, leaving his employee rather stunned. Jen walked past her and shot her a soothing gesture. She wanted to go after Tom, but decided to see if he'd cool a little down first as he left the studio.

A short time later, Jen saw Tom talking to the same staff member again, but now the calmest Jen has seen him all day.

''-you're a valued member of our team and if there's something you want me to do, just say it! I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier!'' Was what Jen could hear of Tom's humble and sincere apology as she approached the two.

''Don't sweat it Tom!'' Edith casually replied before she left. Tom puffed a tired sigh as Jen approached him.

''Hey Tom, you seem a little... _on edge_ today!'' Jen cautiously pointed out.

''Ugh, I know!'' Tom confirmed with a groan.

''Why? Have you been drinking too much coffee again?'' Jen rebuked. Tom briefly hesitated to answer, but knew he could trust Jen with his troubles. Tom pulled her along as they went to their office and shut the door.

''My parents have invited me over for a family weekend at my parents' house we have every year, and every year they get more pushy as why I'm still single! Why I still don't have a girlfriend or a wife! And it'll only be a matter of time before that becomes a crisis!'' Tom dramatically explained.

''What would you want with a wife when you have Konstantin? I mean he may be a little bitchy, but he'll make a great son-in-law!'' Jen optimistically remarked, slightly missing the point.

''But that's the problem! They don't want a _son_ -in-law!'' Tom dreadfully pointed out. As Tom's problem slowly dawned on Jen, he composed himself a little.

''You know I didn't have such a peachy childhood, right?'' He asked, to which Jen nodded. ''My father never got the masculine son that my brothers were and we were really distant! When I discovered I was into guys, I became really afraid as my family was _very_ open with their opinions on gay people and the likes. And then I don't talk about 'Ha ha he's gay' things you and me laugh about but more along the lines of 'Hang the fag'!'' Tom continued before he fell down in his seat and shook his head.

''That's tricky!'' Jen responded, knowing well it's an understatement. ''But why go to these family weekends if you don't want to?''

''Because I'm afraid that if I don't stay in touch with them from time to time, they'll come pay me a surprise visit and I don't want them to find out about my life here! _Ever_!'' Tom fearfully insisted. ''Not just because I'm gay for Konstantin, but also because to my family, I'm a financial advisor as my dad _hates_ fashion! He thinks it's a 'poof profession'!''

''But have they never heard of our blog then?''

''They hardly care for the internet! Even still, I dread the day they'll do find out everything! I always have since I got here!'' Tom creaked, on the verge of crying out of sheer despondency. Jen sat down and sympathetically rubbed Tom's back as she also thought of a way to help him while Tom quietly cried. After assessing his situation for a bit, an idea as well as a small smile formed.

''So best case is if someone _pretended_ to be your girlfriend for the weekend so that your parents will get off your back a little, right?'' Jen asked.

Tom was puzzled by Jen's question, but thought it over nonetheless. ''Yeah, sorta.''

''Okay then, _boyfriend_! Here I am!'' Jen joyfully presented herself, standing up and stretching her arms out.

''What?'' Tom muttered, utterly confused.

''I'll be that pretend girlfriend for the weekend! And when they ask you about me again, you tell them we broke up!'' Jen explained.

Almost believing this offer to be too good to be true, Tom winced slightly. ''Do you really want to waste your weekend for me?''

''Eh, I have no plans!'' Jen shrugged.

''Thank you!'' Tom heartily told her before he lifted her up in pure joy. ''Thank you thank you thank you! _Girlfriend_!'' He finished in a purposefully effeminate way, making them both chuckle.

* * *

Friday, Tom and Jen had gotten off the train in the provincial town Tom was born in. As they approached his parents' home, Tom was haunted by the bittersweet memories of his youth, but also by anxiety about their little scheme. Jen swore she could hear Tom's heart pound when they walked into the front yard and he rang the door bell.

As they waited for someone to open, Tom now felt his heart pound in his throat as they anxiously waited for what felt like forever. But Jen only had to hold onto his hand and smile kindly at him for his nerves to calm a little.

The front door opened, and in front of Jen stood a husky man that looked like Tom in the face, but was vastly different with his hulking build. Tom sweated slightly as his father cast a surprised look at the woman at his side and slowly grew a pleased grin.

''Thomas!'' The man heartily greeted him, giving him a firm pat against his shoulder as both took Tom by surprise as they were allowed inside, where Jen saw the rest of Tom's family, a mother and two brothers who looked a lot like their dad as they all turned their attention to Tom.

''Tommy! Who's this?'' One of Tom's brothers curiously asked.

''Dad, mom, Nigel and Terry, this is my girlfriend, Jen!'' Tom introduced her, still a little nervous while Jen gingerly waved.

''Pleasure to meet you!'' His mother kindly welcomed her. However, Tom's brothers stomped towards him, spooking him.

''You finally got a girlfriend, lil' bro!'' One brother yelled as they began to playfully wrestle with Tom.

''That took a while, did it?'' The other joined in.

''Ouch. Ouch!'' Tom weakly called. A genuine laugh forced itself out of Jen. While she knew about Tom's relationship with his brothers, how they romped was utterly adorable to watch before they knocked it off and all gathered in the living room.

* * *

The day went swimmingly for Tom and Jen as Tom had never felt so warmly received by his folks. As his mother went to make dinner, Tom's father pulled him along out on the porch.

''So you finally found yourself a lady, huh kid?'' His dad asked as they leaned on the banister and looked into the living room where Jen sat. ''She's a real looker too!''

''Yes. I guess I just hadn't... found the right one before her.'' Tom casually guessed, following his father's example while trying not to sound unsure.

''That doesn't matter, you found one in the end!'' His father said as he turned to face Tom. ''I have to be honest here Thomas, for a long time, I was afraid you were one of those queer types.'' He stated as Tom felt a nervous tingle going down his spine. ''But thank the heavens I was wrong! I'm proud to be certain that no son of mine sucks dick!'' He proudly added as he retrieved two cigars from his pocket and lighted them while built up an anxious sweat.

''Kid, I know we weren't always close, but I hope you can forgive me for that.'' Tom's father kindly requested as he put one cigar in his mouth and handed the other to Tom, who hesitantly accepted it. ''You're a good kid!'' He assured before powerfully planting a hand on Tom's shoulder.

These words made Tom feel all warm inside. He had never experienced sincere appreciation from his father and Tom fancied it like he never imagined he would. ''Of course dad! Thank you!'' He gratefully replied before he enthusiastically took a drag from his cigar and almost choked on it, making his dad sympathetically laugh at him.

* * *

The family gathered around the table for dinner. Everyone ate their meals, except for Tom, which didn't remain unnoticed.

''Tommy? Why aren't you eating?'' His mother asked as everyone turned to eye him.

Tom, who has been plotting something major since earlier, got nervous again and coughed before speaking. ''Family, seeing us all here together _filled_ me with joy... as much as this meatloaf fills my stomach!'' He edgily quipped as he improvised his speech. Nonetheless, everyone laughed. ''And I hope you'll all agree with me that if this family was bigger, there'd be even more joy! The more the merrier right?''

''Yeah!'' His dad shouted among the other agreeable reactions while Jen only raised an eyebrow.

''And I won't be lying if I wanted someone else on this table who has been my support and love for a long time to become a part of our family!'' He continued before he turned to Jen and held her hands, confusing her some more. ''Jennifer Da Silva, will you marry me?'' He warmly asked, shocking Jen completely and letting go silent for a moment. After the initial shock, she casted a smile, if very tensely.

''...Yes?!'' Jen answered through her smile, which hid a lot of confusion and fury. Tom's family cheered and applauded.

''That's my boy!'' His dad yelled as he applauded and approached Tom to pull him into a tight hug.

''Ow! Ouch!'' Tom meekly squeaked as his dad hugged him tightly as Jen eyed them venomously. While Jen wanted to express said anger, she felt like it was better to remain committed to her role for now.

The rest of the night went on in mild celebration over the wedding announcement, though the bride and groom maintained an awkward connection that thankfully wasn't picked up by the rest of the family.

* * *

Tom walked out of the shower into the guest room, only with a towel around his waist, where a furious Jen was awaiting him.

''What, the, _hell_? I agreed to a weekend! Not to a lifetime commitment!'' Jen angrily scolded him.

''Keep your voice down!'' Tom hissed as he shut the door behind him, deathly afraid to be heard.

''What's the big idea?!''

''For the first time in my life, my dad has shown respect for me! And now that I know what I missed out on, I'm not giving it up again!'' Tom explained.

''I love you to death but not like that, Tom! I have a life too and I don't want to spend it on being your pretend-wife!'' Jen angrily complained before she stomped her foot. ''I can't believe how selfish you are right now! Not just to me, but also to Konstantin! What about those plans to marry _him_ instead of me?''

''We'll work something out!'' Tom insisted as he changed into his sleepwear.

''Oh sure, we'll work something out fencing your BF from your parents from the rest of your life! Let's wait until they discover that album of your little vacay to Barbados! Those photos will be a little difficult to explain you as the straight guy your parents know and love, won't they?'' She cynically asked.

Tom sighed, admitting his fault as he looked at himself in the mirror. ''It's just... I was so blinded by dad's respect that I... I don't know.'' He muttered in defeat.

''Where will that end? What if we don't make a convincing couple? What if they expect us to have children? And what does Konstantin have to think?!'' Jen wondered as she put on a baggy tank top as improvised sleepwear and crawled into bed. ''Tom, you come out of the closet before this weekend ends or so Coco Chanel help me, I will do it _for_ you!'' She angrily vowed.

''You wouldn't!'' Tom indignantly breathed, shocked.

''I wouldn't try your luck!'' Jen warned him as Tom was to crawl in bed with her, annoying Jen. ''What do you think you're doing?'' She irritably asked.

''Go to sleep?'' Tom indignantly responded, as if it wasn't obvious.

''Oh no! Liars don't deserve a bed! Go sleep on the floor!'' She stalwartly denied.

''You don't have to be afraid about being an unconvincing couple that's for sure!''Tom grumbled as he took a quilt off of the bed and laid down on the floor.

* * *

The tension hadn't lessened between Tom and Jen as the weekend was nearing its end.

''Hey Tom, you're a financial advisor right? Can you help me with my bookkeeping soon?'' One of Tom's brothers requested.

''Gee Terry, I don't know. I have no time at the moment!'' Tom hesitantly answered.

''Really? _No time_?'' Jen repeated, unimpressed. ''I think there's another reason you can't do that!

''Is there something you want to tell us all?'' Jen asked with a mean grin, making Tom very uncomfortable as he noted all the stares he got.

''No.'' He quietly answered, eternally afraid of their reaction.

This was the end for Jen. ''Well I do! Because there's _a ton_ you don't know of him!''

''Jen!'' Tom growled, hoping to stop her but it was of no use as she rose up and faced Terry.

''He can't help you with your finances because Tom is not really an financial advisor!'' Jen vividly announced, surprising Terry before turning to everyone else. ''Tom and I earn our money by running and hosting a popular fashion blog! But that's not all! When Tom proposed to me, I was even more surprised than you were, but not because I didn't expect him to marry me, but because I'm not even his girlfriend! In fact, Tom isn't even into women! He has a loving boyfriend at home! That's right, your son is _gay_!'' Jen dropped the bomb.

Tom winced in panic as the rest of the family stared blankly for a moment before his father chuckled quietly, humored. But once he saw the fearful and serious looks on Tom and Jen's face, his chuckling slowly died down and began to frown instead.

''Is this true, kid? You're a fag?'' His father grunted. Intimidated, Tom needed a moment to gather the courage to respond.

''Yes. Yes it is!'' He stammered, slowly gaining confidence.

''Oh my god!'' Nigel shouted, offended.

''Not cool!'' Terry called, though notably less so.

''All my youth I never lived up to your views, and when I discovered I liked men, I lived in fear of you!'' Tom declared, getting up to his dad. ''And now, I'm done with that, and I'm done with _you_ if you don't accept me as your gay son!'' He furiously shouted to his unmoving dad.

''Then I guess I won't.'' His dad shrugged. While Tom was deeply hurt by the implication and the callous casualness, it also help set his mind.

''Fine then!'' Tom huffed before he stomped up the stairs and returned moments later, carrying both his and Jen's belongings.

''If I'm not the son you want me to be, then I shall no longer bother you with my presence!'' He declared before he and Jen stomped out of the house, giving his father in particular the finger.

''I bet you'd _love_ to stick that up someone's pooper!'' His dad yelled after him as Tom and Jen didn't look back.

* * *

Tom and Jen sat on the train back home, and hadn't spoken a word since they left Tom's parents and the vibe between the two was gloomy and awkward. However, despite it all, Tom began to realize how relieved he felt when Jen choose to break the silence.

''Tom, I- I'm sorry for dropping the bomb! I-''

''No.'' Tom calmly interrupted her. ''Don't apologize.''

''But-'' Jen stammered, confused and worried over hurting Tom beyond compare.

''All these years, I've lived in fear of them and let it control me! Wasted years!'' Tom told. ''Now that you did what I should've done long ago, I start to feel... free! I no longer have to worry about what my family finding out, because now I'm sure I won't have to count on their blessing anyhow!'' He quietly continued, elated.

''Someone just had to say it!'' Jen shrugged with a smile, acting casual. Then, Tom took both of Jen's hands.

''And you did! Thank you, _girlfriend_!'' Tom said, grateful from the bottom of his heart.

''It's nothing, you goof!'' Jen warmly squealed as they embraced each other briefly.

''With all that out of the way, The first thing I'm going to do tonight is preparing my proposal to Konstantin!'' Tom announced, finally able to do without his burden.

''I hope it's a real one this time!'' Jen excitably quipped as they shared a hearty laugh.

* * *

 **I have to admit something, this is far longer than 2500 words! But I posted it anyway!**

 **While I find the notion that Tom is gay, solely because he acts effeminate and is into fashion, a little shallow, at the same time it makes sense and more importantly I got to say it provides a great story concept! I originally proposed this to an old pal of mine, Mr. CyborgPinnapleIsland II, and he seemed to like it! Having finally put it down on paper feels like such a blessing!**

 **On to the next one-shot!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


End file.
